1. Field
The present invention relates to a standup exercise apparatus that simulates speed walking and climbing with elliptical arm exercise that simulates rowing and ski pole motion. More particularly, the present invention relates to an exercise machine having separately supported pedals for the feet and arm exercise coordinated with the motion of the feet.
2. State of the Art
The benefits of regular exercise to improve overall health, appearance and longevity are well documented in the literature. For exercise enthusiasts the search continues for safe apparatus that provides full body exercise for maximum benefit in minimum time.
Up and down foot motion has become popular in the stepper category where the heel of the foot generally moves faster than the toe. Young et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,858 show independent foot support members that are pivoted forward the operator while Bull in U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,031 shows similar dependent foot support members. Robards, Jr. et al. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,447 offers a dependent stepper with a forward pivoted foot support member to drive an alternator. Dunn et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,448 use forward pivoted foot support members having paddles extending beyond the pivot for water exercise. Foster in U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,400 shows dependent forward pivot foot support members connected to hand levers for mountain climbing exercise. Chang in U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,570 shows dependent forward pivoted foot support members as part of a linkage having a crank to determine step range. Kuo in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,989,857 and 5,039,087 uses forward pivoted foot support members powered by a motor through a crank.
The treadle category has the foot support members pivoted rearward the operator allowing the foot to move up and down wherein the toe moves faster than the heel. Brown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,898 shows foot support members slidably pivoted rearward the operator with direct crank up and down control. Encke in U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,420 offers foot support members pivoted rearward the operator with treadle motion controlled by lever action.
Schirrmacher in U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,318 and Chase, Sr. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,173 show lever power systems to drive a bicycle with rearward pivoted foot levers. Chen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,135 offers rearward pivoted foot support levers that telescope with crank operation. Gordon in U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,029 shows rearward pivoting foot support members that support foot trolleys for back and forth foot motion coordinated by belts to up and down foot support member motion.
Arm exercise with elliptical hand motion is recently appearing in the art. Rodgers, Jr. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,589 and Lin et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,760 show elliptical hand motion coordinated with elliptical foot motion.
There remains a need to combine up and down foot motion with elliptical hand motion to exercise muscles in an alternative manner. There also remains a need to combine stepper foot motion and treadle foot motion into one exercise apparatus offering the operator a variety of leg exercise.